No More Time
by beatlesfan16
Summary: Lightning is summoned to Valhalla and is made the guardian of the dying goddess Etro. As she walks through the land to find the threat Caius, she learns that she is not the only knight summoned here by a goddess.


Time had lost meaning to her. She neither knew days or nights. The past, present, and future were all mixed and muddled, too hard to distinguish now. All she knew is that she had a responsibility. A duty. For she was Etro's knight.

The guardian of the goddess walked across the solemn land of Valhalla. Desolation and ruin decorated the grounds as far as the eye could see. Pure silence hung in the air heavily, the only sound being the crunch of dirt beneath her heels. Lightning took no note of it. Her focus was only on the man threatening the goddess. Caius.

Her main focus was on Caius, but her thoughts were somewhere else. She tried to keep her emotions from surfacing. Yet, it got harder as the timelessness of this world burdened on her shoulders. What was time anymore? Is there time even left to save the world? If there is time, was she capable of saving it? She had saved Cocoon with her friends. Now, she walked alone. Doubt started to settle in her heart.

A flash of yellow caught the corner of her eye, startling Lightning from her reverie. Stopping abruptly, Lightning turned around to the source of color foreign to Valhalla. Her soldier reflexes started to kick in; there was supposed to be nothing here in the city of chaos except her and Caius. Caius did not have yellow anywhere on his suit of armor. Squinting her eyes, Lightning could see the form of a person. On her guard, Lightning began to head toward the mysterious figure, her weapon drawn.

With each step, the mysterious form began to take more the shape of a man. His back was towards her, overlooking the cliff just a few meters from where he sat. His blond spikes of hair stuck out in every other direction, and hung in the air defiantly against gravity. As she drew closer to the man, she raised her weapon. The point of her gunblade rested near the side of his neck, slightly pressuring the snow white skin of the stranger.

"Who are you?" Lightning said, less of a question and more of a demand.

The man showed no signs of fear or confusion. He did not answer her; instead he got up from his sat and turned to face her. Lightning's gunblade followed his every move.

"Sorry, but if you're looking for a fight, I'm not interested," soft, strong voice spoke.

Lightning's ice cold gaze met with the stranger's own. Unearthly blue stared back at her, with flecks of wild green dotted around the pupils. The man did not waver underneath her intimidating looks like most people did. Instead, he raised an eyebrow, as if challenging her.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Lightning commanded.

"I am here for the same reason you are. I am the goddess's knight."

Confusion swept over the pink haired warrior. Another knight? She was supposed to be the only one. She was Etro's chosen one.

"You are also Etro's knight? But how?" Befuddled, Lightning lowered down her weapon, no longer hostile. She also noticed the weapon a few feet away from the man. An enormous sword stuck out of the earth, its handle a worn red and the metallic blade looking old from wear and tear. The weapon seemed like it had seen a lot during its time. Still, she would bet that it still packed a punch. Lightning wasn't willing to find out.

"I am not Etro's knight. I'm the goddess Minerva's chosen one."

Question after question raced through Lightning's mind. However, she voiced none out loud. Instead, she opted to discern the stranger in closer detail.

Observation of the man proved he was a fighter. Though the man was no taller than Lightning, his small stature did not diminish the strength he possessed. His arms were lean and muscular; on one arm, a faded red ribbon was tied to the slightly bulging bicep. His sleeveless turtleneck hugged his well-built figure, the curves of muscles evident even underneath the clothing. The pants he wore were not tight against his legs, but Lightning was sure his legs reflected the power he held in the rest of his body. Lightning noticed the numerous scars marring the skin that was exposed.

"How long have you been fighting for her?" she asked. This time, there was no command or aggression in her voice. It was a simple question, filled with curiosity. It was evident that he had never stopped protecting his goddess.

The man looked away, breaking eye contact for the first time. Moments passed before he answered.

"I don't know. Time has no meaning to me anymore. It's been years since my friends-" the man stopped suddenly, cutting off the rest of his sentence. His head tilted away from her, and a quiet sigh could be heard coming from his lips.

"I have been alive for a long time. My body cannot perish because of what I have gone though in the past. I'm not even sure…that I'm human anymore. "

"What do you mean? Not human how?"

"I don't want-"

"I want to know how."

The warrior looked warily at her. Slowly he turned around, so his back was facing towards her. His head bowed down. Nothing happened. The wind whistled in Lightning's ear as she waited for Cloud's answer. Impatience started to bubble up inside of her when it happened. Her eyes widened in disbelief at what she saw.

The sound of flesh tearing was deafening in her ears. Blood seeped into the once spotless sweater, staining it dark. It dribbled down, vermillion droplets splattering onto the ground. From the wound itself sprouted a great wing. The limb was elongated; pure white feathers ruffling and stretching out. The wing folded itself into place. Mysteriously, the blood from the wing's formation was gone, as if there had been no wound in the first place. Cloud quietly spoke as Lighting stared in silent awe.

"My body has been injected with so many foreign substances and unknown chemicals, mutating my cells. And the result is this. This wing.

The urge to touch the wing was strong. Lightning fought against the childish curiosity and crossed her arms.

"You've been through a lot, haven't you?"

"You could say that. And you have too. "

Lighting didn't deny or confirm. Though he didn't ask, she could hear the unspoken question. _What happened to you? _

Lightning ignored it. It was none of his damn business. Who was he to ask such a personal question?

"You don't have to do everything alone."

"I don't need you to hold my hand. I don't need a babysitter. Actually, it looks like you're the one who needs one," Lightning snapped.

The man said nothing in response. He turned his head into the side of his turtleneck, looking like he was ashamed. Guilt immediately wormed its way into Lightning's heart. She chose to ignore it; her pride kept her from apologizing. A pregnant silence enveloped the two. It was the blond warrior who broke the uneasy quiet.

"I mean…I just- You don't have to keep everything to yourself. It's ok…to let go." He shyly looked at Lightning through his long eyelashes.

Speechless. It was a word not registered in her vocabulary. Lightning always had a quick retort or a stinging remark. Not this time. Lightning could not find anything to say.

"There's nothing wrong with showing your emotions. I've learned that."

Heartbeats passed before Lightning began.

"My father died when I was really little and my mom died when I was fifteen…"

Her story tumbled off her tongue faster than she could control it. Everything since she lost both her parents. How she had to raise her sister. Joining the army. The hours and sweat she devoted to her training, to be the skilled soldier she is today. Then the fal'Cie. Her body branded with the l'Cie mark like an animal. Her focus. The trials she had to go through to save the planet. How she and the others managed to save Cocoon.

And she talked about her friends. Her new family. The every bumbling and arrogant Snow, the self-proclaimed hero who tried his hardest and never backed down from a fight. Vanille, the sweet, hyper girl with the most positive attitude Lighting has ever seen. Fang, the sharp-spoken woman with a steel resolve and courage like no other. Sazh, the man brave father who fought for his son. Hope, the once timid boy who found his strength, despite the hardships he faced. And Serah…

"After that, I was brought here. And I have been here ever since. I haven't seen Serah since-"

Lighting stopped. Why was she telling this stranger her story? What was so different about him?

She realized it wasn't what was different that made her tell him her past. It was because how much they were alike. There was no judgment or disbelief in his eyes when she had spoken. Only understanding. He empathized with her. He didn't give her pity. Soldiers were too proud for pity.

"Now, I'm here because of Etro. To protect her. Because if she dies, there is no hope for the world. At least that is what I keep telling myself."

Why was she here? Would it make a difference? Could she save the goddess? And what of Serah? The doubt began to wriggle its way out again, freezing the hopes she had for a better future.

"Do not doubt yourself. You are a hero."

She scoffed at his words, playing her cards so she appeared as though never skeptical. "Who says I'm doubting myself? I'm not. And I'm not a hero. I'm just doing what needs to be done. It's not a matter of can or can't. Some things you just do."

Cloud shook his head in disagreement. "Being a hero is more than just doing. It's doing the right thing not just for you, but for others. There is doubt in your heart; yet, your spirit is strong. And you keep fighting for what you know is right. Don't let the doubt get to you. Don't let past actions and transgressions stray you away from your decisions. You have to let go of the past. They don't matter anymore. What matters is now. Don't let anything hold you back."

"Are you sure? Are sins ever forgiven?"

_Zack. Aerith. Tifa. _The names on the tip of his tongue and on the edge of his mind.

"Yeah."

"How would you know?" Lightning quipped.

"It took me awhile. I was like you. I closed myself off. I didn't show my emotions. I stayed away from everyone, thinking it was for the best because I felt guilty. I believed it was all my fault. What I didn't know that I was hurting them more from staying away. They never blamed me. And if your friends and your sister are true, they won't blame you either. "

Lightning replayed Cloud's words over and over again, like a broken record. Would they blame her, she wondered. Do they care? Are they hurting because of her? She couldn't stand the thought if they were in pain, especially if it was because of her. No, she had to get back. She had to keep going.

She had to fight.

"I will keep on fighting. Not just for Etro. But for my sister and my friends."

The blonde man nodded. He could see the resolve fortify back into her eyes. The young woman was ready for any battle she may face. He knew she would come out in victory.

"You better get going. I have to go too. I must protect the planet. Let's mosey."

Lightning lifted an eyebrow at Cloud's choice of words. She said nothing however and nodded.

The soldier stretched out the great wing, ready to take flight. Before he could go, he heard her voice call out to him.

"Wait, what's your name?"

He turned around and his inhuman blue eyes gazed into her own light colored eyes, piercing and beautiful.

"My name is Cloud."

"I'm Lightning."

"Goodbye Lightning. Remember, keep fighting. Don't lost hope."

No sooner had he spoken those words did he feel a hand grip the front of his sweater, pulling him forward with great strength. They were eye to eye, their noses centimeters from touching and their breaths mingling.

"Thank you, Cloud."

Lightning's lips crashed down on his. The kiss was hard and bruising, full of passion. She moved her lips against his, and he returned with fervor. Her hands found their way to his blond hair, and pulled him flush against her, needing to feel every curve and dip of his body against hers .His hands were on her slim waist, holding her tightly. Lightning broke the kiss, moving her lips barely away from his, teasing him. He shuddered against her. He could feel the electricity and sparks between them. She trailed her mouth against his smooth cheeks, reveling the heat that radiated off of his skin. Lightning's hands moved from his hair to the angelic wing, her fingers tangling in the soft feathers. Cloud moved his head, his mouth finding Lightning's neck. He trailed kisses down her throat, gentle and tender. The two soldiers explored. They found every nook and cranny of the other. They took advantage of this rarity. They knew it never happen again. The moment lasted forever and not long enough. Hesitantly, after one last kiss that left both Lightning and Cloud breathless, they parted, sharing one last look together.

_Be safe_

_Don't give up_

_Keep fighting_

_Be brave_

_You can do it_

_I'll never forget you_

Cloud nodded towards her, and she nodded back, words no longer needed between them. He turned around and she watched him stretch out the amazing wing. Then he was gone.

Lightning's eyes roamed the ruins before her, alone once more. She turned on her heels and resumed her quest to find named Caius. Shoulders squared and head held high, Lightning continued this trek. Except this time, each step was taken with confidence. The fire in her spirit had returned. Nothing could stop her now. She would beat time. Because she had a responsibility. A duty. For she was Etro's knight.

"Thank you, Cloud. I will keep fighting. And I'll show them how lightning strikes."

* * *

I had started writing them as meeting, and Lightning finding Cloud and them talking, then somewhere along the way, I started to ship them... so yeah, then they kissed... Anyways, I had to get this out. The idea hit me so hard and wouldn't leave me alone. I tried keeping them in character, but if they seem OOC, sorry. I wrote Cloud as not as brooding and a little more wise, since he's old; I kinda have in mind that because Cloud has been a final fantasy protagnaist way before Lightning, he's much wiser and would help her. I also tried to incorporate some original FFVII in there (mosey haha).

I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
